In the End
by nelstarr88
Summary: Viktor Krum is visiting London hoping not to run into the one person he can't erase from his memory. What do you think happens?
1. Chapter 1

Viktor Krum was walking along a busy magical street in London trying to remember what street the hotel he and his teammates were staying at was on. To say the least it wasn't going very well. He had already been around the same block three times, thanks to the small cart-pushing ice cream vendor that kept giving him wrong directions. Frustrated, he pushed his way into a small book shop out of the loud, obnoxious heat and bustle of the city and into the quiet and cool confines of the cozy shop. Immediately he felt calmer. Being in a room full of books had always had that effect on him, it was one of the reasons he loved libraries. This shop was small and had plush looking couches in corners and shelves of books lining the walls. In the far back corner of the store was the register and in the center of the room was a play area for children where a small group of them were playing happily.

"Can i help you sir?" asked a young girl wearing an apron.

"Uh...no," he replied hesitantly,"I am only looking."

She smiled at him in an understanding way, and walked towards the back of the store.

'_I hate speaking english",_ thought Viktor sullenly, '_I always sound ignorant.'_

While it was true his English had gotten much better since he had left Durmstrang and begun his training with the Bulgarian Quidditch team, his accent had by no means vanished. To him it felt like it would always be a hindrance, but to his many fans (mainly the teenage girls) it was sexy.

Viktor glanced around the half empty shop and with an exhausted sigh sank into one of the couches. He picked up a book left strewn across a side table next to him and looked at the cover. "_The Life and Struggles of Harry Potter", _it read. He chuckled softly and flipped through it. _"I have not seen Harry Potter in almost three years."_ he thought as he turned the page on a picture of what must have been Harry's parents before Harry was born. He smiled at it sadly recalling the legend everyone knew and turned the page again, there was a picture of Harry and his two best friends at his graduation from Hogwarts...On one side of Harry stood Ron, the one with the big family and loyal spirit, and on his other side ...he shut the book quickly and set it back on the table.

_"There is no point thinking of her Viktor."_ he told himself firmly. _"Especially when she hasn't responded to your letters or even tried to contact you at all."_ But it was no use, he shut his eyes and rubbed his temples and still the image of Hermione's face stood burning on the back of his eyelids.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said above him.

_"My mind must be playing tricks on me" _he thought wildly, _"It cannot be..."_

"I was wondering if I could be of any help...you seem distraught..."

With great strength Viktor lifted his head and stared into the eyes of the woman above him, a woman whom he had recognized the instant he heard her speak, whom he dreamed of almost every night and whom he hadn't spoken to in three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione dropped the stack of books she was holding and felt her knees go weak. Viktor Krum in London?! Viktor Krum who was supposed to be in Bulgaria playing Quidditch was in _her_ shop of all places?!

"Ow..."Viktor muttered standing, then crouching to pick up her books. She took a step back and looked at him bent low and pausing before standing back up to rub his toe through his shoe.

_"He's different..."_ she thought. _"Thats why I must have not recognized him at first...his hair is longer...he's dressed well."_ she glanced down at her own pale blue shirt dress she was wearing and tried to smooth out some of the wrinkles as Viktor stood again.

He stared at her and she smiled nervously, "Viktor...what-" she began.

"Why haven't you written me?" he inquired looking at her fiercely. "I have written to you Hermione... I tried to keep in contact with you. I-" but he broke off, perhaps thinking he had said too much. He shook his head and pressed the books into her arms, "I must go." he said.

"Viktor wait!" she pleaded as he reached the door to the book shop.

"I have, Hermione. It seems to get me nowhere." he replied not looking at her but at the floor; and with that he walked out into the city again leaving Hermione shaking with the shock of seeing him again and the shock of being in such close proximity to him again.

Viktor stared unblinkingly into the bright sky. He had found a small park crowded with trees and people walking dogs or having lunch together, and was now sitting on one of it's hard benches replaying against his own will what had happened in the shop. He had given up on the search of his hotel for the moment. He didn't want one frustration piled on top of another. What Gods had he angered in his past life to have this fate pressed upon him? How could he have so stupidly just walked into her shop? _"You couldn't have known."_ he kept telling himself. Yes it certainly was a cruel joke fate was playing on him. Seeing her had brought out too many emotions that he normally kept in check, seeing her brought out that angry feeling of desire, of wanting something not caring if you can have it or not. He shook his head as though he could shake the feelings off as well. He stood, needing to get to his hotel, it was nearing five o' clock and practice started at five-thirty. He pushed open a small gate that led out of the park and walked onto the side walk looking ahead but looking at nothing.

_"We'll always be this way won't we Viktor?" she said._

_He looked down at her lying on his chest, they were sitting together under a big oak tree looking out at a lake while the sun set._

_"Do you think I would have it any other way?" he replied smiling._

_"You know, it's not proper to answer a question with a question Mr. Krum." she answered looking at him with one eye the other squinting against the sun._

_"Oh is that so?" He scooted out from under her so she fell flat on the grass on her elbows and laughed at the expression on her face as she got on her knees, "Hey!" she shouted at him as he got up and ran behind the tree opposite theirs. He stood behind it repressing his laughter as she muttered incoherently, "...not funny..." and began to come after him. She walked towards the tree he was hiding behind and was snatched from view of any passersby._

_"Oh Viktor..." she muttered, annoyed as he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to him. He laughed openly and she smiled as he lowered his head to kiss her._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:Okay I just need to clarify that the italicized paragraphs are flashbacks/memories. The italicized things they say are thoughts. :)P.S.-Thanks for the reviews! I love the feedback!

Hermione blinked the sun out of her eyes as she walked out of the shop and into the street towards the hotel. She couldn't understand what had made her do it.

_"I'm never one to talk to strangers...what on earth drew me to him just now?"_ she thought casting it off as the doings of her subconscious and instead pondering what on earth he had been trying to say to her.

_"God, I can't believe how much I've missed him..." _was all she could muster in place of her scrambled thoughts. Since Viktor had walked out of her shop just an hour ago, all Hermione could do was think of what had occurred. The look on his face, the things he said, the way he had determinedly not looked back as he walked out of the shop...

_"It's not fair that it has to end this way Viktor..." Hermione began tearfully, Viktor cut her off mid-sentence, "It is the only way we will ever be happy in the end... We are very similar in this way Hermione... We can't stand to be happy while others suffer."_

_"I don't care Viktor I promise I-"_

_"No. You are needed here. We will see each other again. Soon I hope."_

_"I lo-" he shut her up with strong hands on her upper arms and his mouth on hers._

_"I'll talk to you soon." he said, and shaking a little he walked towards the doors of Hogwarts where Voldemort had been defeated by Harry Potter at last, a week ago. Harry, Ron and Hermione had made their last adventure as Hogwarts students legend, defeating the world's darkest wizard and living to tell the tale...where Viktor came into the story was interesting as well, at least to him it had been. He and Hermione had only been corresponding as friends, when he received a letter asking him to come and take part in the defeat of the Death Eaters, the fact that it was addressed to him from The Order of the Phoenix did not surprise him seeing as how after Dumbledore's death they were contacting anyone they knew to help fight Voldemort and his army. The Hogwarts grounds were uncharacteristically bare of any sign of life as he made his way towards the gates back home. Hermione's words echoing in his ears._

Hermione walked into the cold hotel lobby and headed straight for the elevator. The sooner she was up in her room, the sooner she could be alone with her thoughts. A sudden commotion broke her reverie and she glanced over her shoulder at a crowd of people that had formed to surround a group of men wearing...Quidditch robes...Bulgarian Quidditch robes...with a groan she turned back to face the elevator to press the button (as though it could bring the elevator quicker) and found that it had opened once again only to admit a man standing alone inside, a man in Bulgarian Quidditch robes as well.

"Viktor! I need to talk to you." she said firmly, picking up where she'd left off in the book shop.

"I will be late Hermione," he began and thinking he must have had a momentary lapse of sanity he added, "meet me in this lobby at 9 o' clock."

She gave a small nod and stepped out of his way as he joined his team. Entering the elevator she pressed the number for her floor and was magically in front of her room. She touched the spelled lock on her door and walked in shutting it quietly behind her. Life really was ironic wasn't it? The two weeks that her small apartment was being remodeled happened to intertwine with the same time the Bulgarian team must be practicing for the Quidditch World Cup. Viktor just happened to walk into the small book shop she owned and ran in London and they just happened to bump into each other in the lobby of the hotel that they both just happened to be staying at. She allowed herself to fall onto her bed dramatically.

"What the hell am I going to wear?" she asked aloud.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:This stuff is getting hard.

At 8:50 Hermione opened the door to her room, peering around the corner. She had half a mind to go back inside, put her pajamas on, shut herself in, and watch sappy movies all night.

_"Can't flake now Hermione."_ she told herself, stepping into the hallway. _"That's not so bad... Now I just have to make it down to the lobby, have an extremely awkward conversation, relive some painful memories, try to convince the only man I ever loved that I didn't stop loving him and..." _she took a deep breath.

_"Better not to think of it I suppose."_

There they sat. In silence. Viktor began drumming his fingers on the table...he knew she hated it when he did that.

"Viktor!" she snapped, staring at his hand.

"What?"

"I- this is ridiculous. We're adults. Let's just...talk about what happened."

"Hermione. What is there to say? I tried to contact you. I wrote you. Every time I came here I visited your old spots...you were never there. You never responded..." he looked at her, she was twisting her hands together and staring out the window.

"I know...It's hard to say Viktor. I did _want_ to see you...be with you...but...well, after Voldemort was killed my life got...complicated. I was kind of seeing Ron before you showed up and when you left I..."

"Was it that easy to forget me Hermione? I couldn't forget you."

She blushed and plowed on, "No. It's not that, I didn't forget you, and I certainly still had feelings for you..."

There was a long silence.

"You left me Viktor. You left me when I needed you the most. I was scared...I had almost died...my best friends had almost died...and you just...left."

"Well, I felt like an intruder. Your friend- Ron, he always despised me, I could tell. He and his family thought I was...bad for you I suppose."

"Yes well, who made them experts?"

There was another long silence. The waiter came, set down their plates and left. Neither of them touched their food.

"I still do not understand the part where you decided to ignore me."

"Yes, well, after you left...Ron and I sort of...well, this sounds terrible...we picked up where we left off before you came. Everyone was happy because it seemed like we were supposed to be together and I felt enormous pressure from everyone to stay with him and he was one of my best friends and very comforting after what we experienced together with Voldemort and all but..." Viktor was looking moody.

"I always knew it was you I wanted..."

"What?" he snapped out of his mood.

"Yeah, I mean...well, to answer your question.. I didn't respond to you because...well, I was with Ron. It would have infuriated him to know I was communicating with you. He was always jealous of you. I didn't want to hurt him, so I...hurt you..." she finished looking at his expression sadly.

"I'm not sure how much more of this I can stand." he said looking towards her but straight over her head. "It was a very selfish thing you did Hermione."

"Selfish?! I was the last person I was thinking about!"

"You certainly were not thinking of me. As I was of you."

"Viktor! I thought of you every day! I wanted to be with you so badly. I love you!" she blushed again. He looked at her incredulously and lifted one eyebrow.

More silence ensued.

"Hermione...I've..."

"Look. I'm only saying- what I mean is- well, let's just start fresh."

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

She smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'm glad you walked into my shop."

"_I'm_ glad I walked into your shop." they both laughed nervously.

Hermione looked down at her plate.

"This is cold." she whined.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry it has taken me 5 years to post a new chapter but I've been in NY on vacation for a month! Lots of fun-but no Internet. Review please. :)

Hermione stepped carefully around the pile of ash that reached her ankles at the entrance to her apartment. Her heart sank at the sight of her lovely warm living room, which had once hosted movie nights, long talks, short talks, and quiet reading sessions, but which was now nothing more than a heap of rubble.

"Ms. Granger. It's a good thing you're here." stated James Houston, the man sent from the Ministry of Magic who was working on her case.

"Hello Mr. Houston, any news?" she questioned anxiously.

"Yes, actually, we've found some fairly good evidence, and may have a suspect or two lined up. What we're lacking is a motive. Can you think of anything you might've done to anger someone or-"

"Anger someone enough to destroy my home? With possible intentions of destroying me with it? ...No. I- well, I can't say I have any enemies..I just don't understand why anyone would do this..."

"Well, it's safe to say this was no accident. This was planned by someone who clearly had it out for you."

"Are you sure? I mean, it wasn't a candle left on overnight or a..." she quelled at his look.

"A candle that made your wall cave inward?"

"Maybe it was a big candle?" she peeped. He sighed, "I'm sorry, Ms. Granger. I know it's hard to hear that someone wants to hurt you, but I think it's best you know, so you can take precautions, and look out for yourself. At least until we can cuff someone."

"Yes, alright." she said, running her hands through her hair. "Well...I guess I'd better clear off, let you get back to work..." She left her old apartment building resignedly, wondering who on earth could have it in for her...and why?

_

* * *

_

_Dear Hermione,_

_I've just left Harry's place, it's really nice now that he's all moved in and Ginny's finished decorating it. He's suggested a nice big dinner for the gang-you, me, Harry, Ginny of course, we may even get a visit from Neville if he's free, and I'll be bringing Meredith as well. I've missed you Hermione. I hope everything is okay at the shop and that you're not too worried about what happened to your place. I hear those new protective spells they're putting up are taking weeks. I've been checking up on your case at work and it seems like an accident, maybe a spell gone wrong in the street below you? I wouldn't be too concerned. Just be glad you weren't in there when it all came down! If you need anything just let me know, I'm here for you whenever you need me and I'll most likely be stopping by the shop this week to ask you about this book I may need. See you soon._

_Ron_

* * *

Viktor knocked on her door. It was 11 o' clock at night and he sincerely hoped he wasn't pushing it. He leaned towards the door and listened. Then fell flat on his face as the door was pulled open. Hermione stood in a nightgown looking down at him and smirking, "Hi Viktor." she stated serenely. He got to his feet flushing a bit and feeling very foolish.

"Good evening Hermione. I'm sorry to wake you but I was wishing to see you."

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You didn't wake me. I was just going over some of the shop records before I went to bed... I'm glad you stopped by. Dinner was lonely without you."

"Practice took longer than I had expected tonight. Did the maitre 'd give you the message?"

She nodded, taking in his appearance. _'He must've come straight after practice finished.'_ She thought.

"Well. I think that tomorrow before the press conference I will stop by the shop. I'd like to find a nice novel to keep me entertained while my self-centered teammates boast to their interviewers." he said smiling at her. She felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I'd love to help. I'll see you tomorrow morning then." she said.

"Tomorrow morning." he said, backing away and giving her a smile before heading off.

"Viktor!" she called after him. He turned around to see her walking up to him. "Goodnight." she whispered inches away from his face.

"Goodnight." he repeated and walked into the elevator, that shut, leaving Hermione standing rather foolishly in the middle of the hallway.


End file.
